


The Little Notes Back And Forth

by salazar_kat



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has a variation of "Kick Me" on his back. The Marauders laugh. Regulus intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Notes Back And Forth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snacks and Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216898) by [salazar_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat), [Sionna_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven). 



Regulus was in the hall, waiting for Transfiguration. He wondered what the hell was up with his friend and the small crowd that seemed to be following him, making violent gestures with their hands and feet and laughing. Severus was doing a strange dance of spinning from person to person following and jeering, wand in hand.

Prominent? James Potter. Sirius wasn't far away, as usual. Why did they have to torment Snape? Didn't they have anything better to do with their lives?

The crowd thinned slightly as the bell rang for next lesson. Regulus managed to slip from his line, and sneak into the laughing group of students.

Regulus read something and hit his forehead with his right palm. “Damn.” He gestured at Severus, and indicated that he check his back by tapping his own shoulder and then back.

James Potter was splitting himself. Regulus' brother let out a bark of mirth. The younger Black glared at Sirius. Severus checked his back and read the note that had been stuck there.

“ _Kick Me, I'm a Dark Wizard!_ ” Severus scowled, then span around to find the offender.

“Siriusly!” Regulus heard Remus Lupin say in mock indignation.

“Losers! Losers! Thanks for the compliment!” Regulus shouted at the crowd, at Potter. Professor Flitwick seemed to be coming, the crowd seemed to be thinning. Severus stood staring at the words in his hand, then joined Regulus in a chorus of “Gryffindor are losers!”

“Now boys, stop that this instant!” the tiny Charms Master squeaked while the Gryffindors laughed. Flitwick turned to shoo them away.

Severus nudged Regulus. Both boys fell silent, and when Flitwick turned Regulus had the idea to use a Charm himself. He levitated a piece of paper to adhere to James Potter's back.

" _True Victim of Dark Wizards._ "


End file.
